With development of a portable electronic device, battery charging circuit is widely used in application of the portable electronic device. As increase of entertainment function of the portable electronic device, battery capacity becomes larger and larger to ensure enough navigation time. Subsequently, charge current is required higher and higher to achieve acceptable charge time for consumers. And in order to satisfy flexible input and output configuration, e.g., using adapters with different specifications to charge a battery, a novel battery charging circuit is needed.